Fotografía
by metamorphcat
Summary: El profesor Masaoka ha notado lo ajenos al mundo que son sus estudiantes. Ya nadie conoce el rostro de nadie, pero él quiere hacer que eso cambie a través de la fotografía, lo cual será posible en uno de sus estudiantes: Kougami Shinya. ¿Qué tipo de fotografías tomará este joven? y ¿A quién? Advertencia: KouMaki YAOI.
1. Preludio

Así es! una vez más mi musa decició iniciar otra historia en vez de concentrarse en la que ya tenía!

._.U le es dificil concentrarse, disculpenla.

Este es sólo el preludio, pero es necesario para que sepan por qué de las cosas. El siguiente cap lo postearé enseguida para que puedan adentrarse más en la historia ^3^

* * *

Preludio.

El profesor Masaoka había notado como sus estudiantes parecían cada vez más y más ajenos al mundo que les rodeaba, al ser criados entre hologramas, ya no se tomaban la molestia de observar lo que les rodeaba, ni lugares, ni personas.

La ciudad era una fortaleza de concreto, plástico y hologramas, un mundo totalmente artificial. Eran muy pocas las zonas dentro del área urbana en las que había realmente un poco de naturaleza, pero no importaba, Masaoka estaba determinado a que sus alumnos pudiesen ver más allá, que pudiesen abrir sus ojos y sus mentes y ver un poco el mundo y las personas que les rodeaban, quizá con el tiempo cambiarían las cosas.

Así que en vista de las circunstancias se decidió a encargar una tarea distinta y que no estaba dentro del programa.

- Bien, escuchen- todos los alumnos guardaron silencio- les encargaré una tarea especial que es para tener derecho a presentar su trabajo final y el examen- Al instante se escuchó un refunfuño grupal- Callen, aun no les digo en qué consistirá- nuevamente todos se quedaron callados, parecían pequeños robots- Deberán entregarme a lo largo del semestre un total de 10 fotografías. Pueden entregarme 1 por semana si así lo desean, mientras junten 10 antes de la entrega del trabajo final y del examen.

- ¿Qué tipo de fotografías serán?- inquirió una estudiante con cabello de hongo, quien parecía bastante aplicada.

- Es de temática libre. También son libres de elegir si fotografiarán humanos, paisajes, animales u objetos- todos los alumnos suspiraron de alivio, con entregar 10 fotografías cualquiera estarían salvados o eso pensaron hasta que escucharon lo que su maestro estaba por decir a continuación- Deberán entregarme también un reporte de por qué fotografiaron eso y qué es lo que quieren resaltar- las quejas no se hicieron esperar- Deben ser fotografías de buena calidad y deben entregarse impresas, así que olvídense de enviarlas en formato digital.

No se aceptaría una negativa para hacer el trabajo, el alumnado permaneció murmurando un poco durante el resto de la clase, pero nada que el profesor Masaoka no tolerara, después de todo, comprendía que un cambio de paradigma era algo rudo para las mentes que habían sido forjadas bajo un sistema tan rígido como el del sistema Sibyl, pero era algo que en su opinión era necesario, con tal de devolver un poco de creatividad y humanidad a esas jovenes criaturas.

El mismo anuncio fue dado en todas las clases del castaño y las reacciones fueron bastante similares, pero curiosamente, fue algo que entusiasmó a la mayoría luego de haberse quejado lo suficiente, algo típico en la juventud de cualquier época, es decir, ¿A quién no le gusta la oportunidad de expresar sus gustos sin restricciones? Era poco usual que les encargaran ese tipo de tareas, pero dentro de lo que cabía a todos les había gustado aunque sea un poco la idea, luego de eso se pudo ver a algunos de los alumnos cargar consigo cámaras y aparatos de todo tipo que trajesen la función de cámara, cosa que sin duda llamó la atención de los altos mandos, aunque no de manera negativa.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Espero continuen al cap 2, denle la oportunidad por favor :)


	2. Foto 1

Gracias por decidir dar clic al siguiente cap ^^

Disfruten.

* * *

Muchos fácilmente habían tenido idea de qué fotografiar, pero no fue así para Kougami Shinya. Estuvo vagando con una cámara que le había prestado uno de sus superiores, pero realmente no sabía qué tipo de cosa captar. Había pensado que si paseaba por ahí con la cámara y tomaba fotos al azar lograría quizá tomar algo bueno o al menos se le ocurriría qué era lo que quería fotografiar.

Así estuvo toda una semana y nada, había comenzado a desesperarse porque muchos de sus compañeros fácilmente habían comenzado a entregar fotografías, pero él simplemente no había podido entregar nada aun. ¿Por qué no podía? Es decir ¿qué tan difícil era tomar una foto? Solo era captar algo que le gustara, un clic y ¡listo! Como no era un profesional, no tenía que preocuparse de cosas complejas, pero aun así, no podía.

Decidió ir a pasear a un parque con naturaleza real, a ver si así lograba fotografiar algo. Pensó que lo mejor sería tomar fotos de paisajes y cosas, así se evitaría problemas de tratar con modelos, horarios y esas molestias.

Había estado caminando por una hora y no había logrado captar nada bueno, estaba ya decidido a volver a casa pero entonces una zona del parque llamó su atención, se veía desocupada, así que decidió dar un último intento.

Cuando se acercó un poco divisó a una persona sentada en la fresca hierba [Qué lástima] pensó para sí mismo al darse cuenta que no estaba desocupado como él había pensado, pero aun así se aproximó, le había intrigado el qué estaría haciendo esa persona ahí sola, no alcanzaba a verle bien, así que se acercó un poco más.

Cuando estuvo a unos cinco metros, notó que se trataba de un muchacho y se le quedó mirando, sus ojos por si mismos no se alejaban de esa figura, por otra parte, sus manos poco a poco fueron alzando su cámara. Había una mariposa tan blanca como él joven que observaba que estaba revoloteando a su alrededor, vio como el joven colocaba sus manos una frente a otra en un semi circulo a la altura del pecho, y en el espacio que había entre esas blancas manos, la mariposa volaba en su característico movimiento caótico. Antes de darse cuente había comenzado a tomar fotos de ese muchacho, afortunadamente había recordado desactivar el flash antes.

Notó cómo luego de juguetear así, la mariposa elevó aun más su vuelo, el muchacho de cabellera plateada alzó su rostro para verla mejor y luego vio como se posó aquella mariposa en uno de los mechones platinados de su flequillo. De nueva cuenta volvió a tomar más fotografías. Intentó moverse un poco para cambiar de ángulo, pero sus pies pisaron una rama que al crujir provocó un sobresalto en aquel joven, la mariposa voló lejos, mientras el muchacho de inmediato volvió su rostro para ver de dónde provenía el ruido y ahí encontró a un muchacho de cabellos color ébano con una cámara.

- Lo siento – se disculpó de pronto, bajando su cámara ante la expectante mirada ámbar que no le perdía de vista. Se acercó lentamente a él y así de pie como estaba se presentó- Soy Kougami Shinya.

- Makishima Shougo- se presentó también, sin terminar de entender al individuo frente a él, alzó una ceja en señal de desconcierto a lo que el moreno continuó para explicarle a ese perfecto extraño por qué estaba tomándole fotografías.

- Supongo que te preguntarás por qué te tomaba fotografías…- dijo rascándose la cabeza, no sabiendo por donde comenzar a explicarle.

- Bueno, no todos los días un pervertido misterioso me aborda, así que sí, de hecho me lo preguntaba- dijo a modo de broma, con una sonrisa de lado. Kougami sintió el comentario como una pedrada, es decir, ¿pervertido?

- Verás…

Kougami le explicó todo: de a qué escuela pertenecía, de la tarea que les habían encargado, de su bloqueo y de que como un autómata comenzó a tomarle las fotos, sin segundas intensiones ni nada por el estilo. El albino escuchaba atentamente, haciendo comentarios sarcásticos de vez en cuando, pero en general se estaban llevando bien. A lo lejos, una persona les había observado, al moreno ahí de pie con cámara en mano y al albino sentado escuchando atentamente, con mariposas revoloteando a su alrededor, cosa que no dejó escapar la lente de la cámara de esta persona, esos dos muchachos hacían un contraste interesante.

El moreno tomó asiento al lado de ese muchacho y continuó hablando con él:

- Ahora que lo sabes… ¿Puedo presentar tus fotografías como parte de mi trabajo?- le pidió permiso.

- Supongo que sí. Sólo lo verá tu maestro ¿cierto?- se aseguró.

- Eso tengo entendido.

- Pero quiero que me dejes ver las diez fotos que vayas a entregar- le condicionó. Si iba a ser parte de su colección, quería ver junto a qué otras imágenes le conjuntaba.

- De acuerdo ¿sueles venir por aquí?- inquirió curioso, esperando tener la oportunidad de verle de nuevo.

- En ocasiones. Es un buen lugar para leer- respondió sintiendo la suave briza y la fragancia a hierbas que impregnaba todo el lugar.

- En ese caso ¿me podrías dar tu dirección de correo o tu número de contacto?- pidió el moreno.

- Sí, seguro. Tú también pásame los tuyos, no suelo abrir correos o contestar a desconocidos- accedió.

Intercambiaron direcciones y números de contacto y al cabo de un par de minutos, el moreno se retiró del lugar, dejando ahí al albino. Le había dado algo de pena la situación, pero creyó que sería algo bueno para comenzar. Ahora sólo debía elegir qué foto usaría para su trabajo. Por su parte el joven de plata le observaba alejarse con una sonrisa, le había intrigado ese muchacho moreno, era bastante directo, pero parecía algo perceptivo hacia los demás, una combinación extraña en la sociedad de ese tiempo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al llegar a su casa se puso a ver las fotografías de aquel muchacho, realmente le habían gustado. Lucían muy diferentes de cualquier otra cosa que se le hubiera ocurrido tomar. Observó detenidamente el rostro blanco en aquellas imágenes y pudo sentir algo extraño en su interior, sobre todo al recordar esa sonrisa socarrona que tenía, no pudo hacer más que sonreír a su vez.

* * *

¿Gustó? ¿Revs?


End file.
